Sir, you are being happy!:
by Edfan5
Summary: Arthur suddenly wakes up in a dark room after suddenly blacking out while making his way to... He actually can't remember now... Where was it?
1. Waking up to a cold cell

Arthur sat bolt up right, he looked around the room while panting heavily. Where the bloody hell was he? The walls of the room were dark grey, the light above was dim, and a small vent pumping some sort of fume. Arthur didn't know why but he was slowly calming down, were they pumping something through the vent? Wait, who was they?

Arthur pulled himself out of bed, his memories restorting itself rather steadily as he looked around his room some more. The floor was a dark grey cement just like the rest of the room, Arthur could hear a faint buzzing coming from the light bulb.

"He-Hello?" Arthur called out, hoping someone could hear him.

He noticed that the door to his cell was rather old, it looked like a door you'd see in a bunker. He took hold of the valve handle and tried to twist it, it was wedged and it was hard to move.

"Ah, bloody hell..." Arthur groaned as he let go of the door valve handle and looked around the room again.

He saw that what appeared to be a much larger vent under the bed, maybe he'd could pry it open. But with what? He continued to search, he found that there was a loose brick in the wall. He'd pull it out and several pieces of scrap metal and a roll of duct tape fell out. A stash! Someone must've been here before him, why was that thought still not anymore comforting?

He'd tape the needed materials together and crafted himself a jimmy bar, he'd move the bed and he would begin to pry it open. Soon enough, he got it to come loose. He'd pull the bed over closer to the vent so he could recover it. He knew that someone must've kidnapped him. He dragged the bed so it covered him, he'd squeeze into the vent and shut it quickly.

"There we go, now I have to see where this leads. I hope somewhere good..." Arthur mumbled to himself as he crawled through the vents.

He soon saw light pouring in through a grate, he looked down into the room below. He saw what appeared to be a cell just like the one he escaped. He noticed someone was sleeping in the bed, wait... Sally?!


	2. Saving Ms Sally Boyle

Arthur couldn't believe his eyes! Sally was also locked up in here? He remembered how he and the Constable were walking along the bridge and how he offered Arthur a Joy pill. Did he take it? No! Yes? What did Arthur do?! He couldn't remember at all and his mind was racing. But his panicked thoughts stopped when something opened the door to Sally's cell, two tall shadows stood in the door way.

"Oh no..." Arthur muttered, shaking his head. Were they bobbies? Doctors? Wait, was he _even_ back in Wellington Wells?!

That's when one of them stepped forward, that's when Arthur saw it. A man, no... A robot! A robot in tweed clothing with a mustache approached Sally's bed.

"Ah, what a beauty this one is. Can't wait to mount er' and stuff that lovely ead' on the wall." The robot commented in a tinny British voice. The other one shook it's head.

"Well, it wasn't easy gettin' em here in the first place! If it weren't for that fat Irish men hadn't meddled with our plans we would've gotten back in time for tea!" Griped the other tweed suited robot.

"Ollie?" Arthur said in his head, Ollie had somehow found them at one point? Even more confusing, robots can drink tea? Sally began to stir in her sleep, the robots took notice.

"Looks like our sleepin' beauty is comin' too!" Exclaimed the second one in a higher tinny British voice. Sally began to sit up slowly, rubbing her head.

"What the bloody hell? Gw-Gwe-" She'd start before one of the robots tied a towel around her mouth, her muffled cries of surprise and anger sounded out as they picked her up and began to carry out of the room.

Arthur had to act quick, he couldn't let her die. He just couldn't! He stamped down on the vent and fell onto one of the robots, it gave a robotic screech before breaking apart under his feet. The other one turned, dropping Sally in surprise.

"What the bloody hell?!" It exclaimed before Arthur slammed the Jimmy bar into it's face, it fell back as the red light in it's eyes went out. It crashed on the floor and fell to pieces, a tiny bit of smoke coming from the base of the neck. Arthur quickly got Sally back on her feet, he pulled the towel from her mouth.

"A-Arthur?" Sally gasped as she realized who had saved her.

"Yes, Sally... It's me." Arthur assured her, sounding rather pathetic as he remembered how he left her behind for his own self preservation. God damn it, Arthur!

"Bu-But, how?" She asked him, shaking her head as she rubbed her aching forehead.

"Sally, I don't bloody know! I was going off the bridge when I woke up here, I don't even know what _here_ is!" He responded as he cleaned his glasses off.

"Wait...Gwen. Oh my god, Gwen!" She cried out as she remembered her baby daughter, she quickly looked out into the hall. "Oh my god, those bastard's probably have my baby!"

Arthur felt his stomach churn, oh god this wasn't good.

"Your...baby?" Arthur asked, he remembered when he was about to leave she said she had something she had to do real quick... Oh god...

Sally turned to him, tears trickling down her face. "Oh god, Arthur... I-I'm so, so sorry we had to meet again, again like this..." She whispered, she sniffled as she covered her face.

Yep, Arthur was now offically feeling like shit. Complete and utter shit...


	3. Finding Ollie Starkey

The two wandered through the hallways of the bunker, it seemed to have very few hostile robots that were barely even armed and were easily taken out with a blow to the head. They found countless cells and rooms that were either locked or just empty. But then, the two heard shouting. Arthur had heard this shouting before.

"Ollie?" Arthur called out, he ran in the direction of the noise, Sally quickly followed behind him.

A robot head panged against the wall, as a even more dishoveled Ollie appeared from a doorway.

"Bloody tin man bastards!" He shouted, kicking the head down the hall.

"Ollie!" Arthur called to him, he quickly turned to see Arthur and Sally.

"Oh, hey Artie." Greeted Ollie in a weirdly casual way. He straightened up, fixing his belt.

"Ollie, where the hell are we?" Arthur questioned, expecting Ollie to know.

"Well why the bloody hell am I supposed to know, Artie?" Ollie responded as the group made it's way through the halls of the bunker.

"Who's the lass?" Ollie asked, pointing to Sally.

"Oh, that's, um, that's Sally." Arthur answered awkwardly. Sally gave a small just as awkward wave.

"Oh, hm. Nice to meetcha!" Ollie said, shaking Sally's hand.

Another Robot, this one much larger and fatter than the other scrawny tin men suddenly burst through the door(it had visibly damage as if it got into a fight early) and fired several shots. All of course missed and simply hit the wall.

"Oh didn't get enough of me earlier, did ya?!" Ollie shouted, tackling the stout robot and punching it's metal face. Ollie, despite probably injuring his knuckles, destroyed the robots head in a manner of seconds.

"We got to find Gwen!" Sally cried.

"Who's Gwen?" Ollie asked Arthur.

"Her baby." Arthur shortly answered.

"These robots are kidnappin' babbies?!" Ollie flew into a rage and stomped on the already dead robot. "I'll rip their voice boxes out their metallic arses!" Screamed Ollie as he charged down the hall.

"Here we go again..." Arthur mumbled as he quickly followed Ollie with Sally in hot pursuit.

 **Sorry for the haitus guys, been busy. I'm happy to continue this tale!**


End file.
